


This calls for a celebration

by evil_mandy



Series: Seiya Sanada One Shots & Imagines [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_mandy/pseuds/evil_mandy
Summary: This was written right after the world tag league.





	This calls for a celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after the world tag league.

He sat on the bench in their locker room, head on his grasped hands. He was already in his gear, as he waited for EVIL who was still getting ready with his gears and props. 

"You can do this." You put your hand on his back and the other on his bicep, stroking him.

He turned his face up to look at you. His face showed worries. "I don't know if we could do it, babe. With this injury..."

"Just your best. Even if you loose, you had done your best. There will always be another chance. But deep down, I know you and EVIL will win this." 

He sighed, looking at your hand. He put his hand on yours, thumb rubbing the skin on the back of your hand. 

"I believe in you. And in EVIL." You added, both of your hand held his hand. You exchanged your hands as one held his hand as the other held his face. You smiled. "You'll own it." You stroked his face. 

He sighed and finally smiled. He nodded. "Thank you." 

You kissed his lips for his good luck charm which he accepted well. 

 

 

You helped him with his jacket. He put on his stoic face, already in the zone. 

"LIJ. Up in 5mins!" The crew announced. They both nodded. 

"Good luck, Seiya." You smiled, trying to hide your own nervousness. 

He looked at you. He slid his fingers in your hair and pulled you for the final kiss. "Wait for me." You nodded. He wore his mask and you watched as they went out of the room and to the guerilla position. 

 

 

 

 

You waited in the Los Ingos locker room, watching nervously through the tv provided in the room. The guys were just as nervous too. 

You watched your man, writhing in pain as he has been in the ring for too long. He couldn't get passed the GOD guys and at the same time, they kept putting EVIL down. 

You're getting worried as you could surely see his right fingers fidgeting. You knew his nerves were at its limit now. 

These tourney has taken its toll on him. You've been telling him to do something about the injury but he kept on saying that he's fine. But just a few days after starting of this tourney, you've accompanied him to the acupuncture treatments as well as the other treatments to at least temporarily cure heal him. 

You remembered saying to him, "You need to pause for a second and heal this fully. Before you got numb for good." He just smiled and kissed your lips, trying to brush away your worries. 

Looking through the screen, they mercilessly hit him at the spot that he's hurt the most. You couldn't stop praying for his safety and at the same time, for LIJ to win the tourney. 

The boys did the Magic Killer. Your heart pumped so heart. "Please please please!" You screamed.

But Tama broke the count.

EVIL did his Darkness Fall and you watched as your man climbed up the top rope for a Diving Moonsault. He hit the target!

1

2

3

HE WON! THEY WON! They won the tourney.

You couldn't stop the tears that came out of your eyes. You celebrated with Naito and others as you all waited for what they were about to say. 

You smiled, wiping your tears watching your silent man spoke to the crowd. Not once. But twice, thanks to EVIL giving him the chance to speak up. 

Regardless of being interrupted by the Bucks, you felt so happy for them. Second year in a row.

You patiently waited for him and EVIL to come back to the locker room. 

As soon as he went in, you quickly opened your arms wide for him. He didn't think twice but to run into your arms. He buried his face in your shoulder as you hugged that sweaty body.

"Congratulations, Seiya." He hummed, hugging you tight. You felt a kiss on your neck and the side of your head. "Told you, you'd win this." 

He pulled away with a huge smile on his face. "You won, babe."

You smirked to each other before he kissed your lips. 

The whole room was pumped with plans of celebration. A clean sweep for LIJ tonight deserved the best celebration.

They chose to celebrate at their usual yet fancy dinner spot. Everyone with their own partners, celebrating together.

 

 

 

The dinner wasn't long as most of them were tired anyway. You all parted accordingly, as some head home and some went off elsewhere. You and Seiya however went ahead to your hotel. He led you by the small of your back as his other hand carried his bag. 

You both took off your accessories. Seeing you put down your final accessory, he took your wrist and pulled you to him. 

He slid his hand on your neck, lips on yours teasingly. "How about a little celebration of our own tonight?" He muttered as his lips still attached to yours.

You pulled away, looking from his lips to his eyes. "You should have a rest." You held his hand on the injured side, that was on your neck. "I saw these fingers fidgeting earlier."

"We'll treat it tomorrow." His other hand pulled your waist closer as he kissed you again. 

"But." You pulled away to look at him.

"I'm fine right now." He smiled. 

"Are you sure?" 

He nodded. "It'll make me feel so much better."

You snickered before you gently pushed him to sit at the edge of the bed. "Just sit back. I'll do the rest."

He smirked as you straddled on his lap.

 

 

 

 

The next morning.

You opened your eyes as the sun shone bright through the curtain. You stretched a bit before you looked at the time. It was 10am. 

You saw him stirring. "Morning, Seiya." You pecked his cheek before you sat up.

He groaned. "Morning, babe." He tried to stretch but was halted. He took a deep breath. "Babe?"

You were drinking some water when he called you. "Um?" You looked at him.

"Can you help me get my painkiller inside the luggage?"

"Dont tell me.. you can't move?" You're getting a little panicky. 

"I'm fine.. it's just-"

"Seiya, listen to me. Shower, breakfast and then hospital. Or clinic or whatever." You got to his luggage. "Do you hear me?"

He smiled gently. "Yes mam..."

You looked at him, hands on hips. "Don't you yes mam me. Do you know how scared I am? I don't wanna see you wake up like this again." This wasn't the first. 

"It feels good to have someone so worried over me." He smirked.

You sighed as you put the medicine on the nightstand. "Can you sit up? Let me help you." You gently pulled him up and made him rest his back on the pillows you leaned at the headboard. You saw how he bit his lips to endure his pain. "Painful?" You sat next to him. 

"A bit."

You sighed as you gave him his pills and water to sink them in. "We need to fix this before it gets worsen."

He diligently ate them. "I don't have much time. You know how my schedule is like."

You nodded, looking at him.

"Hey, don't pout." He grabbed your face and shook it a little. "Come here." 

You went to sit next to him, head on his chest, arms around his waist. "I'm scared..."

"I'll be fine, baby." He hugged you tight in his arms.

"You're getting worst."

"Don't make it sound like I'm about to die." He chuckled. 

You looked up at him as he looked down back at you. He pecked your pouty lips. You both stayed like that for some time.

"Babe."

"Um?"

"Can i ask you another favor?"

You nodded. "You wanna get up?"

"No. But umm..." he hesitated. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

"What's wrong?"

"Can you please get my other jacket?"

"The one in the luggage?"

He nodded with a smile.

You went and got it. "Is this the one?" 

"Yes. Now, take out the thing in the inside pocket."

"Okay." You slid your fingers into the inner pocket and you found a box. You gasped before looking at him. "Seiya... what's this..."

He smiled. "Come here. Bring it together."

You obeyed his words, still stunned. He pulled you by your wrist when you reached the bed and he made you sit next to him.

He took the box from your hand. "I wish to do this in a better setting, maybe better timing. But i told myself if we won the tourney, i would do this at the very same night. But i guess i was too caught up with our little 'celebration' last night, i forgot about this." He chuckled. He then looked deep in your eyes with a gentle smile on his lips. "Will you be my wife?" He opened the teal box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. 

You looked at him, between stunned and joy. You hugged him. "Yes. Yes, i will be your wife!" Tears rolled down your cheeks. 

He sighed in relief, hugging you back. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too."

He pulled away and slid the ring to your finger. "Beautiful."

You couldn't take your eyes at the ring. It was "Stunning."

He pulled your chin up and kissed you. 

You pulled away. "This doesn't mean you can escape the check up."

He laughed. "Yes, my missus."

You blushed.


End file.
